Memórias
by Carissinha
Summary: Gina pensa em como está sua vida, e no breve romance que viveu com Draco.


****_Eu não sou uma shipper Draco e Gina, mas acho o casal interessante. Fiz a fanfic para dar de presente. Espero que gostem._

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong>Memórias  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Nayla  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Presente Amigo Secreto/2010 p/ Kekinha,**AU, Pós-livros.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Talvez spoilers último livro  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Gina pensa no breve romance que viveu com Draco.

**Memórias**

_"Tudo de bom e tudo de ruim ficava para trás. As vozes, os cheiros, a as lembranças, tudo se ia perdendo no limbo do tempo que passava. Havíamos vivido a história, e seu gosto era amargo, no fim.* _

Gina olhava para seu quarto, na enorme casa que dividia com Harry. Qualquer um que olhasse de fora diria que tinha uma vida perfeita. Até ela seria capaz de afirmar que não havia motivos para reclamar.  
>Tinha uma casa incrível, dois filhos lindos, bons e fiéis amigos e um casamento que fazia inveja a uma quantidade enorme de gente. A grande piada é que ela, que tinha tudo para ser feliz, sentia um enorme vazio dentro da alma. E sabia muito bem o porquê.<br>A guerra contra Voldemort e seus comensais acabara fazia muitos anos. Desde então o mundo dos bruxos vivia em paz, mas dentro dela existia uma sensação de perda que começara quando a guerra terminara.  
>Nos tempos ruins, Harry tinha ido, junto com Rony e Hermione, procurar as horcruxes. E ela tinha ficado para trás, sofrendo por ele. Naquela época era loucamente apaixonada por seu atual marido, diferente de agora. Pouco tempo depois dele ter ido embora, encontrara Draco, bruxo que na época odiava. Lembrava muito bem do dia que sua vida começara a mudar.<p>

_Havia ido ao Ministério da Magia, com o pai, para resolver alguma coisa que na época parecia muito importante, mas que agora, por alguma razão, não conseguia lembrar. Recordava que andava preocupada. Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam distantes de casa já fazia um bom tempo. Ninguém tinha nenhum sinal deles.  
>- Olá, Weasley. – Draco havia falado com ela, no momento que Gina se separara do pai.<br>- O que você quer, babaca?  
>- Venha comigo, se quiser ter notícias dos idiotas dos seus amigos.<br>Gina não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Saber que Draco tinha notícias dos amigos a amedrontava. O loiro era um dos Comensais da Morte, pelo menos o pai dele era. Se ele tinha notícias dos três bruxos era porque eles tinham sido capturados, infelizmente. Seguiu o loiro, cheia de desconfiança. Quando se deu conta, estava em uma sala, no meio do Ministério, olhando para os lindos olhos de Draco Malfoy.  
>- E então? – Gina começou. – Onde é que estão Harry e os outros?<br>- Você acha mesmo que se eu soubesse ia te dizer?  
>- Você me arrastou para essa sala por quê? - A ruiva perguntou, cheia de ódio.<br>- Posso te dar mil e uma razões. Infelizmente você não acreditaria em nenhuma delas.  
>- Tente, Malfoy.<br>Draco sorriu e lentamente caminhou para perto dela. O coração de Gina acelerou com a expectativa. Odiava Draco, mas naquele momento sentiu algo muito diferente, algo que jamais imaginara sentir.  
>- Eu te quero, Weasley. Sempre quis. Não é nenhuma novidade pra você.<br>E realmente não era. Gina sempre soube que o loiro tinha uma certa atração por ela. Era um segredo que mantinha guardado, junto com o leve prazer culposo que a atração de Malfoy lhe proporcionava.  
>- Não vai me dizer nada? Você sempre soube que eu te queria. E sempre gostou. – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. - Seu namorado não sabe disso, sabe?<br>- É melhor você calar a boca, idiota.  
>- Também acho.<br>Ele a beijou com um ardor que ela jamais havia sentido. E foi como se o chão tivesse evaporado sob seus pés. Não teve como resistir. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências daquele ato insano, apenas desejava se deixar levar pela mágica que existia entre os dois. Mas no fundo do seu ser, sabia que não poderia nunca mais ser a mesma. _

Gina respirou fundo. Não devia ficar pensando em Draco e no caso louco que os dois tiveram anos antes. Aquilo havia ficado pra trás, junto com a juventude e uma série de outras coisas. Não era pra ser, era o que tentava se convencer todos os dias. Infelizmente, quando estava na cama com Harry, era no sexy loiro que pensava. Na forma sensual que ele sorria para ela, apenas para ela. No jeito único que ele sabia beijá-la. Na forma que os dois faziam amor.  
>Apenas Draco a fazia desfalecer daquela maneira. E com ele sempre queria mais. Uma vez nunca era suficiente. Desejava suas mãos a tocando sensualmente, seus corpos se unindo com paixão.<br>Mas como uma série de coisas que haviam morrido com a queda de Voldemort, ela e Draco também tinham ido para o limbo. Só restava sorrir e ficar feliz por poder recordar as poucas vezes que puderam se amar.

* (Frase do livro "A Casa das Sete Mulheres)

* * *

><p>Por favor, comentem! =D<p>

Gostaria de saber o que acharam da fanfic.


End file.
